Tony meets someone new
by doritoes-the-derp
Summary: I was RPing with someone then they got off. They are a complete stranger to me and i probably wont be able to find them but i'll think of the rest of the story.


"Tony, let me in," A man in a suit said as he knocked on Stark Tower's door. Coulson stood with a woman's arm linked around his.

"No." Tony warned JARVIS if he let that man in he would dismantle him

"I've got a mail order bride here," Coulson joked, looking at the woman as if she didn't speak a lick of English. She rolled her eyes and began to grow impatient.

Tony opened the door interested. Only sticking his head out he looked at the woman.

"Stark, seriously. Let us in and I'll explain everything, unless you'd like Fury to do so." Coulson looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

Tony opened the door all the way and gestured for them come in. "I don't want that"

Coulson escorted the woman inside and the both of them unlinked arms instantly. She crossed her arms and Coulson brushed off his arms. "Fury's finally annoyed the crap out of the Russians," he said, handing him an envelope. "This is Tatiana; best agent they had to offer. She'll be helping you and the others with some joint effort research." She was from the Russian Embassy and she also happened to be Natasha's sister. She had long auburn curls and blue eyes, outfitted in a navy blue blazer with the Russian government embalm stitched above her breast. Beneath it, she wore a white blouse. She had a black pencil skirt and black high heels.

Tony Looked at the envelope. "You know I don't like being handed things" But he took it anyways. He scanned the papers in it.

"She looks a lot like Natasha. But maybe... shorter? Younger."

"What are you, like 25?" Coulson looked at her.  
"21," she corrected him. Her English was laced with a mild accent.  
"And there you have it," Coulson told Tony. "She'll be staying here. She's my" - he air quoted "responsibility" - and if she ever goes out in public, she needs to be" - he air quoted again "properly escorted" and with that he gave Tony a slight annoyed look.

" to Stark towers." He held out his to her. "So am i like her 'escort'?

"And are you sure I should be the one watching her?"

She smiled at his brown eyes and shook his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stark," she smiled.  
Coulson scratched his chin. "Fury wants her to live here and get to know the Avengers because she'll be working with you for quite awhile," he pointed at the envelope. "Prime Minister wants all males to escort her out in public for security reasons," he gave a slight annoyed tone. "I trust that you won't do anything to her that will be an embarrassment to S.H.I.E.L.D. - or that will get me fired."

He looked at her with a mischievous look "Well, Would you like to meet all of them now?" He knew Steve was sleeping and he wanted to wake him up to show that a girl, no a woman had seem him sleeping in his boxers. This would be so much fun.

"Have fun," Coulson gave a fake cheery smile as another man brought in her suitcases. "and welcome to America, Miss Tatiana," he gave a bitter smile to her before leaving.  
"I suppose so," she said, twisting the watch around her wrist.

"Would like to see a man sleeping in Captain America boxers?" The mischievousness gleaming in his eyes. H e was really hoping she would say yes then they could go to Steves room. He thought it was really funny that he wore Captain America boxers.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and questionable look. "I find it rather unprofessional, but I won't be accountable to blame if I follow you." She laughed.

"Lets go then." He showed her to the elevator -more like dragged- and he started rambling about how "This was going to be so much fun" or that he "actually designed this building himself. He never thought over what he was going to say to someone he just let the words come straight from his mind.

"You seem like an interesting man, Mr. Stark." she replied to his ramblings. "And this gentleman that you're about to embarrass," she trailed off, looking around the elevator and other intricate furnishings.

"I am interesting.." He was about to ask what she was about to say he thought he shouldn't but did anyways "What was that? You sort of... trailed off." He didnt want to seem too nosy but wasnt sure if that mattered anyways he was nosy. He hacked into S.H.E.I.L.D files for crying out loud! He looked at her curious/

"Nothing," she replied. She had to remember that she wasn't quite used to the American culture. "I must say that I admire your work with the place," as the elevator reached the designated floor.

He wanted to what she was about to say but let the subject go. "Oh, Thank you." He was about to step out but remembered his manners. "Ladies first." He wasnt sure if he was this nice to Pepper but he would tell JARVIS to make a not of it later.

She smiled and stepped out of the elevator and looked around the large hallway, waiting for him to lead her to the room with the under-dressed man. She certainly had an interesting story to tell her supervisor when she returned to Russia.

He led her down the hallway and opened Steve's door quietly. He grinned excited. But what he wasn't expecting was Steve to step out of the bathroom wrapped in only a towel. Steve's face was as red as a tomato once he saw Tatiana. Steve didn't know who she was but he wanted to know why on earth Tony came in with her without knocking. "Oh I'm sorry Steve!" Tony said quickly.

Tatiana put a hand over her mouth as her cheeks grew red at the sight of the partially nude man. His combed blond hair and sculpted body gave her a rather pleasant view for intruding. She was beginning to think that staying with the Avengers might have been more "fun" than planned. She backed away from the door to hide herself.

Steve ran back into the bathroom then yelled "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU STARK!" Tony turned around to apologize to Tatiana. "Look. I didn't mean for you to see an almost naked man. I'm sorry" Then he got a good look at her and her face was the same color as Steve's. NOW things were getting interesting. "Are you okay?" He said trying not to laugh.

She took a deep breath. "Yeah, totally fine!" She covered her cheeks with her hands.

Tony couldn't hold in the laugh much longer but didn't want to be rude so he tried chuckling. "I didn't do this on purpose. I swear" Steve didn't want to leave his bathroom for the rest of his life. That was so embarrassing! He quickly got dressed but still didn't want to leave the bathroom.

"Perhaps it'd be nice for you to show me my room..." she said in a softer voice. She hadn't felt so embarrassed in awhile.

"Oh yeah sure!" He said and led her back to the elevator. "If you get lost you can ask JARVIS where you are how to get somewhere ect. Oh and JARVIS is a computer. You just say his name and he'll respond. Like this, JARVIS?"  
"Yes sir?" He replied in his monotone voice.  
"This is our new guest and respond to her when she wants or needs you." He said sternly, remembering the last time he had a guest and didnt respond to them  
"Yes sir"

She blinked a few times and her face flushed back to its natural color. "Alright then. JARVIS, would you happen to know where the guest room is?" she asked, a bit uncertain.

"It's on the 7th floor First room on the left, Miss" He replied. Tony smiled. Each avenger got one floor to themselves designed for them. He had given her the 7th floor because he though it would fit her nicely.

"Wow," she smiled. "Quite impressive. Thank you." She turned to him with a slight laugh. "I'll be settling in, then. Is there anything else that you wish of me afterwards?"

"I want you to meet the rest of the avengers. But you can rest a little after meeting Steve almost butt naked." He smirked. "And you can visit your sister Natasha."

"Yeah," she pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows at the thought of the prior episode. "Alright, I will do so. I'll see you soon, Mr. Stark," she smiled before heading up to her room, following JARVIS's instructions. The room itself was nice and her suitcases were set neatly by the bed. She closed the door and took her heels off to unpack her clothes into the closet.

Tony thought she was a pretty interesting woman. He was still smiling about the fact that she had seen Steve like that. The way she blushed made him think, just for a second, Did she like Steve? or did she just think he was cute. It was none of his business but he really did want to know.

Clint bumped into Tony. "Oh, sorry, man." He apologized. "Nat and I won't be joining you for dinner tonight, by the way," he said.

Tony had zoned out again and missed his floor, again. "Hey Natasha, your sister is here. I thought you should know." Tony said not knowing if she knew or not. You couldnt really go anywhere without her knowing what was going on. You really had a hard time keeping a secret from her.

She raised her eyebrow at Tony. "My sister? ...Tatiana?" she questioned. "What is she doing here? I haven't seen her in years..."

"Coulson brought her over here." He still had the file in his hand. He held it out to her. "Maybe the reason why she's here in most likely in there." He had just skimmed over the paragraphs but didn't read it so he wasn't sure why she was here. "Oh and for her sake don't mention anything about Steve for awhile" He wouldn't tell her the story he just left her hanging.

She raised her eyebrow. "I have unsettled business with my sister." She handed him the envelope back. "I wish not to see her."  
Clint blinked. "I didn't even know there was another one of you," he said with a chuckle.

Tony thought he heard her wrong. "You DONT want to see her? Your SISTER?" Maybe he was getting old and was loosing his hearing. But he was only 42.


End file.
